Never Ending A Sequel To Do Something
by animefan021513
Summary: (sorry for it being so short) What happens when Haruhi thinks what happened at the beach house was just 'in the heat of the moment'


"Haruhi where are you going? you still have the dishes to do and you have to put all of the sweets that Honey-senpai has failed to eat."

"Huh? Oh, yea i'll get right on that."

"Haruhi are you okay?"

_No i'm not okay i'm still thinking about what if i said no to what we did at the beach house._

"Haruhi...What's wrong, we're dating now you can tell me."

"Kyoya have you ever heard of a song called 'The Wolf That Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood?'"

"Hmm no I can't say that I have why?"

"Can you do something for me? Go home and listen to it or at least look up the lyrics, that's what i feel like we would've been if i had said no to what had happened at the beach house, I mean I think it may have all just been in the heat of the moment and this song is how I think we would've been if it didn't happen."

"Hmm alright I'll do as you ask but I will tell you this if you had said no I would have been shocked and a little sad but I would still say how remarkable of a woman you are because that's honestly how I feel and i would've respectively left and let you sleep in there without me since my room was bigger than yours."

* * *

Kyoya went home and did as she asked. _well I can't say that I necessarily don't like the song and I can't say that I wouldn't have been the wolf Hungry for a snack and her being little red riding hood would be smart enough to just keep calm and pretend I'm not there as to not get attacked by me but i would still love her...wouldn't I? Hmm maybe it WAS all in the heat of the moment but then again there is a song i want her to hear as well. I'll tell her tomorrow it's getting late._

* * *

"Did you listen to the song?"

"Yes I did, I do like the song and I must say that I agree with you that it would resemble us if you had said no but eventually in the children's story 'Little Red Riding Hood' they meet up and maybe that would be their chance to talk in her grandmother's house."

Haruhi honestly felt a bit relieved, but still sad. She had thought that he wouldn't read it but she also hoped that he would say that it wouldn't resemble them at all. She sat down in the chair in front of him looking at him then his lap top then him again and she was getting quite irritated.

"Kyoya, what are you doing on your laptop I'm being serious here."

"I'm pulling up a song I want you to hear."

_He has a song he wants ME to hear, but what on earth would that accomplish he knows that I'm upset right now._

"This is a song called 'bad apple' this is how i felt without you."

Haruhi watched the music video and listened to the lyrics carefully, she didn't really think that video fit the lyrics to well except the apple itself but the song seemed to fit her without him as well she didn't know how she felt and she felt lost and confused without him then when they started dating she felt happy but then she grew confused again questioning if the night at the beach house was just the heat of the moment or if it was real.

"Haruhi I think we both really wanted what happened then, but if you...

"HHHHHHAAAAAAAARRRRRRUUUUUUUHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIII DADDY IS HERE! um Kyoya what are you doing with Haruhi your supposed to be home I thought i saw you leave."

"No what you saw was my driver driving back to the mansion I was going to walk Haruhi home today considering I'm her boyfriend."

Needless to say Tamaki was pissed when he heard this. "HOW LONG, SINCE WHEN, HARUHI IS HE BLACK MAILING YOU, WHY, HOW, WHAT HAPPENED, DID YOU DEFLOWER HER!?"

"about 5 months now, since the beach house, no i'm not black mailing her, because i love her, we confessed to each other, she came rushing to my room sick from all the crab she ate and to answer your last question...yes i did but she wanted it too she was the one that got it all started and i enjoyed every minute of it and i never wanted it to end.."

"Haruhi...well I guess Kyoya beat me to it..."

"What do you mean he beat you to it?"

"Well I wanted to be with you."

"That can't happen senpai."

He went into his depression corner mumbling to himself that he didn't expect her to be so blunt about it then he turned around and asked why he couldn't be with her.

"Because you treat me like i'm your daughter and i would feel smothered every minute I love you senpai but not like I love Kyoya now that we came to an understanding of what i was worried about my love and devotion for him will be never ending."


End file.
